


That Takes the Cake

by thekitchenismykingdom



Category: Sweet Enchantments (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Gen, Romance, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekitchenismykingdom/pseuds/thekitchenismykingdom
Summary: Another year has gone by and Runa is happy to spend her birthday at the café.
Relationships: Runa Amberthorne/Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	That Takes the Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little birthday fanfic for our favourite bitchy waitress lol. I love it when everyone in the café hangs out together. Also, please note that I named this MC Maya Díaz.

Light streamed through the window above Runa's bed, illuminating her face in a cascade of colours. She groaned and rolled over, burying her head into the pillow. Her hand flopped out in front of her.

When she felt nothing, she cracked open one eye.

"Maya?" she asked through a yawn.

"Happy birthday, Runa!" Maya had bounced into view and Runa braced for impact. The hug she had anticipated didn't come, but Runa groaned when she felt Maya kiss her.

"Mmm, happy birthday to me," she said with a chuckle. Maya kissed her again and again, rolling them over so she was partially lying on top of Runa.

"What's all this for?" Runa asked.

"Birthday kisses."

"What's so special about birthday kisses?"

"They're kisses on your birthday," Maya replied, trailing a few kisses down Runa's neck. 

"You are such a dork." Runa sighed and enjoyed the way Maya's lips felt against her skin, the way Maya's hands lazily wandered over her body. 

"Do I get a present today, too?"

Maya raised an eyebrow, leaning her head against Runa's chest as she looked up at her.

"I don't know. What if this  _ is  _ your present?"

"I'd say it's a start," Runa teased, cupping Maya's face and bringing her in for a searing kiss.

They broke apart when they heard a faint knock on the bedroom door. Maya looked up, even though Runa tried to bring her back down.

"Ignore it. Focus more on me," Runa coaxed, shifting slightly to run her hands down Maya's back. Maya squirmed a little, but stopped once she heard more insistent knocking.

"Hold on. It might be important."

"Ugh." 

Maya went to get up, but paused when she saw Runa pouting. She leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss, melting it away. 

"Come on. We have all day," Maya said, running her fingers over Runa's cheek. Runa eventually rolled out of bed, grumbling about mornings and interruptions. When Maya opened the bedroom door, she looked down and saw a small turnip waving its stubby arms.

"Oh? Do you have something for us?" Maya asked, crouching down so she was level with the turnip. There was a tiny note in its hand, and Maya plucked it from the turnip and read through it.

_ Good morning, you two. I have to leave the café for most of the day and have left Roman in charge. Happy birthday, Runa! - Liora _

"Hey, Runa!" Maya called over her shoulder, "Liora left us a message!" She heard some gargling and after a minute Runa emerged from the bathroom, yawning. She took the note and read through it, a small smile on her face.

"Of course the boss would remember my birthday."

"But she left Roman in charge," Maya pointed out, looking at the note again. "Is that really a good idea?" 

Runa just smirked, putting on her uniform. When her shirt was halfway buttoned she said, "Lucien will keep him in line."

"And if he doesn't?"

"It'll be an interesting day."

* * *

"So what did you think of your birthday feast tonight, Runa?" Roman asked, magically collecting the plates and sending them to the kitchen. 

Runa pretended to look bored, slouching in her seat.

"Meh. S'okay."

Roman frowned, slapping a hand to his chest.

"After I slaved away over that hot stove the entire day, preparing a special meal just for you," Roman complained, wiping away an invisible tear. "You wound me." 

"Get your boyfriend to kiss it better."

"What an excellent idea," Roman said, his frown morphing into a wicked grin. "Oh Lucien!" he called, wandering into the kitchen.

Runa snorted a laugh, clinking glasses with Zain.

"You know Lucien carries the fate of your birthday treat in his hands, right?" Zain teased, leaning back in his chair.

"He wouldn't do anything to it and you know it," Ruan countered, taking a sip of her cocktail.

"I don't know. He seemed pretty grumpy today."

Emeril piped up from across the table.

"Lucien was nice to me today. He let me have an extra scone!"

Zain and Runa shared a look, attempting to stifle their laughter.

"You know even Lucien would be nice to you, Emeril," Zain pointed out, "No matter what mood he's in."

"Yeah. If he wasn't, he knows he'd have to answer to us," Runa added, taking another sip of her cocktail.

Emeril's face reddened and she went back to her tea. 

"Don't tease her, you guys," Maya said, finally returning from the kitchen. She sat down next to Runa and was immediately pulled closer. "Did you miss me?"

Runa rolled her eyes, but answered, "Yeah whatever." Maya grinned and kissed her, not caring her friends were right there.

"Look, Emeril. Runa's kissing a huuuuman," Zain teased, and Emeril failed to contain her giggles. Runa pulled away and scowled.

"Why do I even like you?"

"I think the true question is what  _ don't  _ you like about me?"

Just then the front door opened and Liora stepped through, long hair billowing in the cold wind that had blown in with her. She shut the door firmly behind her and walked to the table.

"Hello, everyone! I hope I didn't miss anything," she said with a warm smile. 

"You're just in time!" Roman called from the kitchen. Everyone turned and saw Roman and Lucien carrying a giant cake on an ornate golden cake stand.

"Holy shit that's huge!" Runa exclaimed, bright eyes wide as she took in the size of the cake. "What's it made of?" she asked, immediately wary. She didn't have much of a sweet tooth.

"It's an ice cream cake," Lucien explained, gesturing to the dessert. "Maya suggested it after she mentioned you pilfered some of my experimental flavours," he added, giving Runa a pointed look. Runa just waved it away, standing up and inspecting the cake.

"It really does look good," she said, taking note of the frosted birthday message on top and the elegant piping along the edges. 

"Excellent work, Lucien," Liora complimented. "It looks like you took great care in preparing this."

"And it's your favourite flavour, Runa!" Emeril chimed in. "I had a taste earlier."

"You had more than  _ just  _ a taste," Lucien huffed, and Roman wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Enough grumbling, Lucien. It's time to celebrate!" Roman reached for his almost-forgotten glass and raised it up. "Happy birthday, Runa!"

"Happy birthday!" Everyone exclaimed, clinking their glasses together.

Runa attempted to seem nonchalant, but Maya could tell she was happy. She pulled her in by the waist and kept her close.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Maya asked. Runa pretended to think about it for a minute. 

"I don't know. Still haven't gotten a present from you yet."

They both watched as turnip helpers toddled from the kitchen carrying plates and cutlery. One hopped up to help cut the cake with Lucien and nearly landed into it.

"Be serious."

Runa was silent for a moment, accepting her modest slice of cake and handing Maya one, too. She looked around at her friends, joking and laughing, and leaned into Maya's side.

"I think I had a great birthday," Runa said, and Maya could hear the sincerity in her voice. Runa cut a forkful of cake and took a bite, pink eyes lighting up at the taste. 

"This is delicious, Lucien. Thanks," she said, and Lucien gave her a small smile. Maya took her own bite, enjoying the cool and creamy texture of the ice cream and the different flavours melding together to create a tasty experience.

"Yeah, you really outdid yourself this time," Maya added, stealing a forkful of Runa's dessert.

"Thank you. I appreciate it.

"I'd say this one really takes the cake, don't you guys think?" Zain crowed, sucking on a spoon. Everyone let out a collective groan.

"Zain!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than expected, but here we are.


End file.
